1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dry shaver with a slidable trimmer handle.
2. Description of the prior art
Dry shavers with a slidable trimmer handle have been proposed in various forms. One typical prior shaver with such trimmer handle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,848 in which a composite slide handle is vertically movable along a shaver housing between an inoperative position and an operative position. The trimmer handle is supported to the housing with its lateral ends slidably received in corresponding guide grooves in the housing and it is provided at its top end with a pair of trimmer blades which define therebetween a cutting plane perpendicular to the plane of the trimmer handle, or which define a cutting edge therebetween directed perpendicular to the latter plane. This arrangement of the trimmer blades inevitably requires the trimmer handle to have an increased thickness for accommodating the depth dimension of the blades, which in turn adds bulk to the whole shaver assembly and makes it cumbersome to operate and transport.